Politics
by weirdness.of.the.cutie
Summary: As we all know, here in america there is the electioncoming up and this is a story about what the different twlight characers think about certain issues.
1. Chapter 1

HI!!! I'm back! (hold your applause.) So I was watching television today, and all of a sudden a great fan fiction idea came to me. No duh. With all of the politics going on now because of the election I started to wonder what the twilight characters think of some of the issues.

These are all of the topics I could think of.

What they think of Bush

Clinton, Obama, or McCain for prez

The war in Iraq

Abortion

Oil prices/ research for alternate fuels

Gun ownership/ the 2nd amendment

Immigration and

Stem cell research.

So making assumptions based on a character history, what are some of the stances the characters have and why?

Also, if you have more topics you can think of tell me along with your "Character opinions".


	2. CULLEN HOUSE DEBATE

The much awaited (not really) first try at a one-shot by moi. First of all, I'd like to do a disclaimer. I am not the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, I don't own any characters. Especially, Edward. (BooHoo) Well here's the story. Now R&R!!!

POLITICS

"Politics, Politics, Politics! UUUGGHH!!! Why isn't there anything new on T.V. anymore?!" I whined. Ok where'd that come from? I mean, politics bore me and everything but you'd think that now that I can vote I'd actually start to care. Apparently not.

"You just haven't had the right motivation to be interested." Edward said calmly while HE was staring intently at the new big LCD screen that Emmett bought for the family room. Obama and Clinton were in a debate and the guy asking questions had this dull nasally voice that could even be compared to Lauren's.

"Oh, and you do?" I asked with the slightest bit of attitude. You could hear Emmett laugh at that from upstairs.

"Well if you must know, I do. Every time presidential elections come around there's a great 'Cullen House Debate'. If we're going to be around for as long as we are then we've go to at least TRY not to screw up the country. It happens enough as it is."

"And when would this 'Great Debate' be, exactly?" That could actually be interesting.

"IN ABOUT AN HOUR!!!" Alice screamed throughout the house.

"Is no conversation sacred here?" I asked.

"Nope" Edward said as finality.

"GREEEEAT"

"Let's get this party started then." Rosalie began as we all started gathering at the dinning room table, excluding Carlisle and Esme since they were making a weekend trip to Seattle.

"What's going to be the first topic?" Alice asked. As if she didn't already know.

"I say, we should start with who should be the next president." Emmett said.

"No, that should probably wait until later. A president is supposed to be chosen based on what we agree about for them. We should do something smaller. Like whether or not abortion should be banned or something." Jasper replied.

"Oh no you didn't" Emmett whispered. Rosalie looked like she was ready to slap Jasper after saying that.

"And since when is abortion a minimized issue?" Rosalie hissed. WOW, she can be really scary. Then Edward leaned over to my seat so he could whisper,

"This is something they've been fighting over a while now. Rosalie can be a little defensive." I made an oh with my lips.

"I wasn't saying that. It's just that I believe it should be a pretty obvious decision. Why would someone want to kill their child? It seems really wrong to me." Jasper said in a calming voice that matched his little wave of soothing that washed through the room.

"So now you're calling anyone who wants an abortion a MURDERER!!!", Rosalie was seething now. "Let me tell you mister, abortion isn't malice, or hate driven. It's called wanting to live a life, having common sense, and thinking LOGICALLY. Would you ever think it so horrible to not want to be a mother at the age of 16? Or when you just got through a divorce. Or MAYBE when the woman was RAPED?! Next time you see a planned parent hood place why don't you just walk in and use our little power to find the most depressed girl in there and say 'Well, isn't it an obvious decision? Keep the little fucker's kid. Or even better, give birth then just pass it on to an adoption agency so it can be hopped around from family to family all of its childhood." Rosalie put it to an end there with a huff. Jasper started to defend himself again.

"I never said that. But if you were meant to have the kid then maybe you should think of it as a blessing. Not so much a parasite. What would be so horrid about giving up a baby so it can be adopted? Someone else with a lot of love I their hearts could take it in to their home. " Wow! I've never seen anything so stupid sugar coated quite so much. Rosalie looked slightly taken aback as if she didn't know what to say over that, so I decided to step in.

"Oh, that's just low. You're bringing out the "God Almighty" card? If you know things will be ok for a kid with you, then fine don't get an abortion. If it's not even a 'love child' but a 'hate child' from rape or something like that, then get the little parasite out of you. ASAP!!! And if you even try defending that by saying tat the kid isn't the one that raped you I will slap you, marble skin or not. I don't even count a fetus as alive anyway. Or are you a when it rains it pours sort of person? Because you know, depression, a baby, possible self intoxication, along with someone else's jacked up genetics, sound like a great combination. And while we're on that note, a father won't be depressed. He'll just worry about how it affects him or even deny it being his. Then you're REALLY screwed."

By the time I was done with that little speech I was out of breath, slightly flustered, and everyone was staring at me with this dumbfounded expression. Except Rosalie. She looked sort of proud. Jasper looked at me wide eyed.

She then yelled out "I have a SISTER!!!" then ran over and hugged me. WEIRD!

OKAY, EVERYONE NOW OFFICIALLY NEEDS TO GO ON MY ATHORS PAGE AND CAST YOUR VOTE ON MY POLL.

ALSO, THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED. YOU'RE ALL AWESOME.


	3. POLLS

EVERYONE NEEDS TO VOTE ON MY POLL. AS IN NOW!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA.


End file.
